


Fantasy Forays

by Phoenix_Ryzing



Series: Original Fiction [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Fantasy, Gen, High Fantasy, Magic, Magical Realism, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Short One Shot, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Ryzing/pseuds/Phoenix_Ryzing
Summary: Monsters and Magic and Myth oh my!. Whether a version of our world sprinkled with the mysterious or a world teeming with arcane, these tales contain a little of the mystic mixed with the mundane.Genre shifts from Urban Fantasy to High Fantasy and everything in-between and the tone varies from serious to silly.Rated Teen to cover my bases.





	1. Keepers of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Vale
> 
> Warning: None

“There’s nothing worse than a rampaging demon,” a dark figure muttered, running their hand through their black hair. They looked around them again at the shimmering air, and sighed. “Right. I got maybe a week before that distortion needs a Quarantine. Let’s get to work.”

They strode across the school grounds towards the headmistress’ office. Vale doubted she was the demon responsible, but she might know who it was.

They eventually reached the tall spire that made up the academic office. Well, tower was more accurate. Babylon Academy’s tower. Wonder if the replica of the REAL Tower of Babel… wouldn’t put it past Azula they thought, mounting the flights of stairs to the top. Doors branched off at every level of the stairs, but Vale was only interested in the ornate black-and-gold doors that marked the headmistress’ office.

Vale knock on the doors, a thud that barely made any impact at all. They frowned. Their hollow shell of a body simply couldn’t hit the door hard enough. They shouldn’t do this, but…

They phased through the door to the office, a tall room filled with file cabinets, bookshelves, and scroll holdings. Sitting at a massive desk was a dark red demon bent over some paperwork, her tail idly twitching behind her. 

“Headmistress?” Vale said loudly, though their voice was like air whistling by and difficult to discern. Nevertheless, Headmistress Azula heard.

She looked up irritated and said, “I heard you you know. I was busy, janitor.”

Vale winced. They had to be a janitor to pay for their schooling, but they didn’t like to be reminded. “I’m afraid it’s a Time-sensitive issue,” they said cautiously.

Azula sighed and put her pen now. “Your job is not more important than mine, Time Keeper,” she chided. Then she folded her hands and said, “But still, if it involves my campus, I’m bound to help. What’s wrong?”

Vale sighed. “There’s a rogue demon going around altering Fate for many students. I was wondering if you knew of it?”

Azula crossed her arms. “And why, pray tell, do you suspect a demon?”

Vale heaved their shoulders. “Because only demons can cause damage this extensive. It’s not just that students are missing. They’re all important students, more than usual. Ones only a being that can alter time would be able to identify.”

Azula shook her head. “We can’t see the potential in someone, only their life energy. And we don’t know we can change Fate- I only know because of our Deal. Are you telling me other demons are privy to this knowledge?”

“Not that I’m aware of, but I don’t know everything…” Vale said. “Especially what other Keepers do or don’t tell. We’re all… independent.” 

“How do you prevent one from going rogue then?” Azula asked.

“Father Time normally assigns a Keeper to deal with it… I think…” Vale said, furrowing their brow.

“Like you’ve been assigned to deal with this mess?” Azula asked.

“That’s- it’s just my territory, it wasn’t…”

Azula crossed her arms. “It’s still your assignment either way. Now go find this rogue Keeper.”

Vale stared. “How do you know it’s a Keeper?”

“Because I know demons, and they wouldn’t do this. What’s to gain from shutting down this school? Nothing. This is my territory and they know it. The only demons moronic enough to mess with me are too weak to pass the Barrier. Your kind, however,” she said, “can pass through without a care in the world.”

“Time is everywhere…” Vale muttered. They rubbed their face. “You’re right. It has to be a Keeper. But… how to find them?”

“That’s your job.” Azula said, leaning back over her paperwork. “I’m far busier making sure the thousands of students here don’t destroy this school.”

Vale sighed and walked out of the office. They didn’t expect much help…

…but Azula had been a help. “A Keeper, huh? Let’s try to not destroy Time stopping them…” they muttered.

That explained why they couldn’t see them. Keepers were… non-existent as far as the timestream was concerned, so reading the timestream wouldn’t help. “Right, gotta do a stakeout then. Great. So much for classes.”

They had an inkling of who the next victim would be- the fae queen’s daughter. They had had no dream about it, nor vision, but she was so important- and everyone taken had been leaders of their species.

“Stalking time then,” Vale muttered, closing their eyes. When they opened them again, the world appeared in black-and-white as they merged with the timestream itself. Now no one can see me Vale thought.

Now they were free to simply fly wherever they needed to go, so they zipped out of the tower and across the campus, searching for Mirage’s mind. They could only see what time effected this way, and mortals were tricky. Easier to search for their thoughts.

Eventually they spotted the princess, and landed next to her. She was in class, supposedly listening, but Vale could hear her going over the various people requesting to access the campus woods. Vale frowned sympathetically- it couldn’t be easy being the ruling fae on campus.

They settled in to wait. Hours, days, passed, and still no kidnapping. Vale was starting to get nervous- the distortions were starting to become noticeable. They were quite detrimental to living creatures, but some patches were getting there.

Then, one day, they were floating beside Mirage as she walked through the woods, when a pure-white spirit appeared and suddenly time froze. Vale narrowed their eyes and leaped out of the stream, facing the other Keeper.

“So, you’re the one trying to destroy this school,” they said, raising their arms. “Now stop before I tear you from time itself.”

The white figure chuckled. “Oh little one, I’m older than this school or even this continent. And my aim is for something much larger than just this petty school- my desires consume the world. Do you really think you could defeat me?”

Vale tensed their jaw. They had to… or die trying.

They leaped forward at the figure, a shock-wave reverting when they hit the other Keeper.

Now started the fight for Time itself….


	2. Warlock Patron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Hamlet Havelock, Servil Havelock
> 
> Warning: Deal with the Devil

Hamlet was used to it. His family was one long line of people selling their firstborns to various devils, fae, outer gods, and the like; so he wasn't _surprised_.

It really was just a matter of _which one._ But...

"Asmodeus. Is not your own soul owned by Kezflux the Chimera?" Hamlet asked his father.

Servil shrugged. "Asmodeus _is_ our family patron. He owns all unclaimed firstborn sons anyways, so why not make a Deal with him?"

Hamlet rubbed his face. "Can you at least tell me what you sold me _for?"_

"Oh, that's simple. Grand Duke Ulder had tried to assassinate me a couple times. I simply asked for protection from him."

Hamlet thought for a moment, then shrugged. There were worse reasons. 

He paused and added, "You know I have to find my own patron now, right? I refuse to serve a devil."

"What's wrong with a devil? They are bound by their rules," Servil said.

Hamlet's eyes narrowed. "They are _not_ bound by their rules, for they wiggle their way around every Deal they make. No. I won't deal with someone so duplicitous."

"You'll have a hard time finding a deity who isn't like that," Servil pointed out.

Hamlet shrugged and said, "Surely in the multiverse there's some great power that's slightly honest." He made a face and added, "At least, there must be someone more honest than _Asmodeus_."

Servil threw his head back and laughed. "Well, I wish you luck son. When are you heading out?"

"Now," Hamlet replied. He walked over to where he had put down his battleaxe and shouldered it. He gave him father a last parting glance and said, "See you when I find my own god."

"Goodbye, and good luck," Servil said, waving as Hamlet strode away. And to himself he muttered, "Just don't pick Kezflux. That guy's a bastard."

And with that, he headed back inside, as Hamlet went out to find someone worthy of owning his soul.


	3. Changeling Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Fae Queen
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Inspired by Heather Dale's song "Changeling Child."

"You must be desperate to beg an audience of me," a regal faerie said, looking down at the wretched woman in front of her.

The would-be mother nodded, tears in her eyes. "Please. _Please_. I need a child. They'll-" she gulped, and in a hoarse voice she said, "They'll hang me for being a sinner."

The queen sighed, her shimmering butterfly wings rustling slightly. "So many people come asking requests. Longevity, beauty, gifts. So many are turned away empty-handed. Why should you be any different?"

"Please," the woman gasped, prostrating before the fae. "I'll do anything. Anything. Even give the child back- I need only have him to show the village leaders. Just for a year. Please."

The queen hummed and rubbed her chin with a leaf-green hand. "Just a year? A loan of a child, as it were?"

"Yes," the mother muttered. "I would- I know it's wrong, I know I should care for them their whole life, but I- I'll take anything."

"Anything?" the queen asked. "Are you sure of that?"

The woman flinched. "As long as they look the human babe, looks like me. I just need proof I'm not cursed by God."

The queen stared off at the magic forest around her, as though looking for something. "And the price? You know you can get nothing for free."

The woman nodded, face still on the ground. "I'd give anything but my soul."

"Hm. Most offer their souls," the fae said.

The woman flinched. "I know- but the elders- if they found out, they'd burn me at the stake... myself and my dear husband...."

The queen tapped her face, then snapped her fingers. "Your fertility for the babe. That's my offer."

The woman looked up, shocked. "But I'm- I'm already infertile."

"No, you are not. I suppose your husband is, though. Make your choice, woman. I'm waiting."

The woman thought quickly, then shook her head. "I cannot take another man. My fertility for the babe, yes, I'll do it."

The queen stood from her crystal throne and clapped her hands. Instantly, a elven fae appeared, holding a newborn babe. "Take the child, but remember, I will take him back when I see fit. Understand?"

The woman gulped and stood. "Yes, Majesty, I understand. And thank you- thank you!" she said.

The queen simply smiled serenely. "It is no trouble. I wish you well, dear."

The servant gave the woman the babe, and she thanked the two profusely, before turning and running home to her village and husband.

The two watched her leave, and gradually the elf said, "My Queen, the babe...?"

"Is but a Changeling. It's all I can truly offer her."

The servant nodded. "She will rue the day she made this deal."

The queen watched the new-mother's retreating back and shook her head. "No, she will thank us, I think. This will force her to leave that accursed village and find a better land. Not everywhere is as cruel."

The elf nodded, then gave his queen a side glance. "Why were you so generous to her?"

The fae smiled. "I could see into her heart- she is so filled with love, and it is in love that she made this request. I had to honor that. Not many come to me with pure intentions."

"Right you are my Queen. Right you are."


	4. Consuming Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Shadow of Avolea, Lily
> 
> Warning: Child death, mass murder, destruction
> 
> Prologue to "Shadowed Past."

"Lily? LIly! Where are you?!" a voice cried as a girl crashed through the woods, ignoring the branches that raked across her face and the brush that nearly tripped her. "Lily, answer me!" she cried, her face a mask of fear.

"S-shadow! Help me!" a child-young voice cried, and the girl swerved, knocked into a tree, spun off and kept running. 

"Hold on Lily, I'm coming!" Shadow cried, bending her head down to sprint through the dark and dangerous woods. All the while Lily screamed for Shadow to help her, but to the other's horror the voice grew fainter and fainter.

Soon Shadow crashed through a bramble brush, the thorns ripping her already ratty clothes, and spotted a angel-like girl on the ground. "Lily!" Shadow cried, the words torn from a tight throat. She skidded to her knees and shook the little child. "Lily, what's wrong?!"

Lily rolled her eyes up to look at the dark figure, and coughed out, "S-snake... it- it hurts...."

Shadow picked up the smaller girl easily, despite being barely taller, and turned around and raced through the woods again. "Hold... on..." she panted. The child in her arms didn't respond.

It took an agonizing long time for Shadow to get back to the village- she had to be more careful running lest she injure Lily even farther. And as she ran, a thought kept running through her head- _It's all my fault! It's all my fault! That stupid game- this is all my fault!_

She burst into a clearing, muddy buildings greeting her gaze. "Help, help, someone help!" she shouted, weaving through the houses to get to the village square. "Healer, I need a healer over here! It's about Princess Lily!"

That got them running. From all around villagers burst into view- ...holding farming equipment or make-shift weapons in hand.

Shadow's knees went weak, and she said faintly, "Please, someone help her. I- I know what you think of me, but _please_ -"

A burly man stepped forward. It was Murch, the blacksmith. He strode forward, forge hammer in hand.

Shadow flinched back. "Murch, sir, please, is the healer here? She needs help!" she said, jerking her head at the pale girl in her arms.

"And jus' what we suppose to do demon?" Murch replied, stopping not a foot from Shadow, glaring down at the living shadow. "Ain't got a cure for your magics."

Shadow opened her mouth, and before she could stop herself, "You think- I did this?! You bastard, I love her more than any of you!"

She barely saw the hand in time, jumping back from the coming blow. She landed, but was thrown off by the dead weight in her arms- sending her sprawling to the ground.

Murch loomed over her, and in a quick motion kicked Lily to the side. "What are-" Shadow started, but he interrupted.

"Stop this act, freak. Anyone can see she's long dead."

Shadow glanced over at the Princess and saw what he meant. Lily's face was flushed blue from oxygen depletion, her normally blue eyes shot through with red. It was the eyes that gave it away- they were wide and unblinking, with bits of leaf grit sticking to the membrane.

Shadow felt her mouth grow dry and her throat tighten. "No," she whispered. "No, no, _no!_ This is all my fault- this is-"

She cried out a thick boot crashed into her back, sending her flying. She tried to pick herself up, but before she could another villager kicked her back to the ground. "Where ya going runt?" he sneered, and Shadow recognized him as one of the village teens who found it fun to throw rocks at her. "We ain't close to done with ya."

Chills ran down Shadow's spine. "W-what-" she stammered, then drew up quickly when she saw Murch stomping towards her. "Murch, sir, please, it wasn't- we were just playing-!"

"Shut it demon brat!" he roared, heaving his hammer above his head. "For Eledin!" he cried, bringing the heavy mass down...

...and lurching when it glanced off a patch of pure blackness that stood between him and the girl.

Murch straightened as the darkness vanished, and he snarled, "So you'll use your witch magic huh? You think that'll protect the likes of you? Well, you can't keep it up forever!" he cried, swinging his forge hammer again.

Shadow held her hands up, arms shaking, trying desperately to keep her magic shield from disipating. She was sweating and crying all unawares, her focus just on the damned magic that kept her alive.

But then there was a blow at her back, and Shadow was knocked forward onto her face. In a flash of blackness she curled into a ball, the blackness surrounding her like a bubble- and almost as weak as one.

"Please, please, I'm sorry, _PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!"_ she cried, her words tearing from her aching throat. 

"We shoulda killed ya when that whore died! Demon-girls shouldn't be allowed to live!" Murch roared, and Shadow yelped as the hammer collided with the dark dome, nearly breaking through.

Shadow just curled up tighter and shook violently, her breathe wheezing out of her. Her magic felt like acid-fire in her veins, her skin burned with it. Her soul- her soul felt like it was being consumed just trying to keep the shield alive. In a panic Shadow realized she was a second away from running out of magic completely.

" _No! NO! I refuse to die! I refuse! I'll do anything! ANYTHING! Even if I have to take out this bastard to do so!_ "

She panted heavily, then hung her head and _howled_. Inside her, a bubble of pressure was forming, growing bigger and bigger, her scream louder and louder, until everything- burst.

Waves of black light shot out from her body, the shield exploding into a million black shards. Shadow heard Murch scream only for a second, heard the villagers one by one cry out for a moment, heard the magic in her creating a deafening silence. She felt her magic pierce through their hearts, pierce through the village walls, pierce through the air to destroy everything in it's path. She felt her magic screaming out of control, roaring past the confines of her body to the world beyond. And she heard, vaguely, the sound of her own voice screaming as her soul was ripped in two from the sheer amount of magic it channeled.

She saw the world growing dark, darkness deeper than that of a lightless cave, a darkness that came from her magic and her fading mind. She saw herself surrounded by an ice-cold silence, and then she knew no more.

When she woke, there was nothing left.

The village was _gone_. 


End file.
